


[Fan Art] Little Christmas Intimacies

by Zaniida



Series: Five Moments of Intimacy [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Caring, Christmas, FMI, FMNI, Fanart, Five Moments of Intimacy, Friendship, Gen, Vignettes, elbows-friendly, festive, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Five intimate moments of friendship during a Christmas get-together.  (One is a flashback to a similar get-together.)Also includes some recommended fics in each category.  Come for the art, then head off to read some delightful fics about moments that are intimate without being sexual!





	1. Physical Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to color them all the way, so I decided on an artistic "part of this is colored" thing -- like when a rose is red in an otherwise monochrome photo. So it's Harold's shirt and hat (the hat for artistry and connection, and the shirt because the shirt outlines were really hard to make out against my background choices), and a couple random things. Enjoy!

[](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b296dc03-9175-41f9-9efd-f91f67b91844/dcu9um1-19d75239-57d8-48aa-abbc-cbbcea3c967b.png/v1/fill/w_600,h_670,q_80,strp/poi_advent_2018__harold_with_root__1_5__by_arkylie_dcu9um1-fullview.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics that deal with Physical Intimacy:
> 
> Tiny (under 1000 words): [Alternative Sleeping Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701399) by talkingtothesky
> 
> Short (1000 to 3200 words): [The Importance of Skin Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043705) by Toft
> 
> Long (over 3200 words): [Back Rub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964057) by April_Valentine (one of my favorites!)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also, I hope to add little drabbles or something to describe what's going on in each pic, but I ran out of time to include that part. May come back to it.


	2. Experiential Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and Finch rule the kitchen! A moment of experiential intimacy.

[](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b296dc03-9175-41f9-9efd-f91f67b91844/dcu9wdr-93272249-298b-4c89-90c6-1774fa2d006b.png/v1/fill/w_1024,h_576,q_80,strp/poi_advent_2018__harold_with_elias__2_5__by_arkylie_dcu9wdr-fullview.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics that deal with Experiential Intimacy:
> 
> Tiny: [Both Reasonable and Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949060) by JinkyO
> 
> Short: [Book Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745103) by TheaNishimori
> 
> Short: [A Series of Complete Understandings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163451) by JinkyO
> 
> Short: [There's a Colour in Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999940) by talkingtothesky


	3. Emotional Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and Nathan share a good laugh over some show or movie.

[](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b296dc03-9175-41f9-9efd-f91f67b91844/dcu9x1h-b8bc6323-312c-490a-a4da-2e6707f19a58.png/v1/fill/w_1024,h_576,q_80,strp/poi_advent_2018__harold_with_nathan__3_5__by_arkylie_dcu9x1h-fullview.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics that deal with Emotional Intimacy:
> 
> Tiny: [a snapshot of clouds and fog banks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837172) by satanicnightjar
> 
> Short: [Keep Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920456e) by astolat
> 
>  
> 
> **!!! CONTENT WARNING !!!**
> 
>  
> 
> This next fic, expertly crafted, is absolutely _devastating_ in its content. It is an exploration of the nature of grief, and quite distinct from the many fics you may have read in which one of the characters we know and love has been killed. There is death here, but not of someone we know... and that, somehow, makes it all the worse. Watch all four early-season characters deal with this emotion in their own ways.
> 
> Not for the faint-hearted! Bring along a box of tissues, and have some comforting fluff to bring you out again after the experience! (May I suggest some kitten videos.)
> 
> Long: [Cutting Losses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092145) by DisposalUnit


	4. Secret Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter comforts Finch as he confesses some sorrow from his past.

[](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b296dc03-9175-41f9-9efd-f91f67b91844/dcu9xpb-5d8a1b3d-42a0-469b-a108-50bfddcb3247.png/v1/fill/w_900,h_704,q_80,strp/poi_advent_2018__harold_with_carter__4_5__by_arkylie_dcu9xpb-fullview.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics that deal with Secret Sharing:
> 
> Tiny: [Piercing](https://pofinterest-fic.livejournal.com/441065.html) by kmmerc
> 
> Short: [you're the tall kingdom i surround (think i better follow you around)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040109) by illuminatedcities
> 
> Short: [Cream and Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183152) by Sunny_Bea
> 
> Long: [Bright College Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637142/chapters/12981967) by richmahogany


	5. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusco's left to be the pillow after Finch and Shaw fall asleep on the sofa ^_^

[](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b296dc03-9175-41f9-9efd-f91f67b91844/dcu9ycb-c27c2e35-644d-4f00-bd18-20c40db1cc9b.png/v1/fill/w_1024,h_576,q_80,strp/poi_advent_2018__harold_and_shaw_with_fusco_by_arkylie_dcu9ycb-fullview.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics that deal with Vulnerability or Acceptance:
> 
> Tiny: [let me be your painkiller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866639) by mlraven
> 
> Tiny: [for that which grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323061) by whiplash
> 
> Short: [Clean Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871531) by VampirePam
> 
> Short: [Get Well Soon (For the Love of God)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639546) by BlazeorFade
> 
> Short: [our fate is stored with taciturn hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381797) by whiplash
> 
> Long: [Troubleshooting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696548) by Dien
> 
> Long: [Sonny Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939119) by blacktop
> 
> Long: [Stand-down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942512) by radioshack84


	6. The Intimacy of Teasing (BONUS!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus!** Extra piece of art by [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, teasing is another layer of intimacy, or an indicator of having reached a certain level of intimacy.
> 
> General principle: If both parties are enjoying it (even if there's a layer of annoyance), then it's teasing (good thing). If one party is not enjoying it and just wishes it would stop, and the other party is aware that it's unwelcome but keeps going anyway, then it's bullying (bad thing). It's not entirely that clear-cut, but that's a fairly decent principle to work from.

[](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/7c4ff281-d5e8-443a-84ba-a3b09bcbeb4b/dcue2ud-d258dc63-f1b9-456f-a261-0d6fc682a0cf.png/v1/fill/w_895,h_893,q_70,strp/guest_art_for_zaniidaaaaa_by_mulasawala_dcue2ud-pre.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics that focus on Teasing Intimacy:
> 
> Tiny: [Cold Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461205/chapters/5456906) by jujubiest
> 
> Short (three tiny chapters): [Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592475/chapters/19704433) by the_ragnarok
> 
>  
> 
> _Please let me know if you have any recommendations for fics that focus on teasing! Any POI pairing is okay. (Any fics with the Machine learning to tease? That'd be kinda fun.)_


End file.
